Super Mario World 2: YOUTUBEVERSE
by StupidSequel
Summary: Bowser's latest scheme involves getting inspiration from YouTube videos of Kaizo hacks to create the most brutal death traps for Mario. Meanwhile, Mario comes up with a fool-proof way to avoid copyright infringement on your YouTube videos.


**Super Mario World 2: YOUTUBE-VERSE**

**(AN: I'm aware that Yoshi's Island is the real sequel to Super Mario World, but it's actually a prequel, and therefore should not have '2' in the title. I also refuse to acknowledge it as an official sequel. It's not like the GBA version of Yoshi's Island was called 'Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3.' I just thought of something. If Super Mario World is actually Super Mario Bros. 4, then why the hell is the GBA Super Mario 3 called Super Mario Advance 4 when the GBA Super Mario World is called Super Mario Advance 2? Anyway, here's the story if you're interested.)**

Mario was proud of his victory against Bowser in his Koopa Clown Copter. Why? Cuz he could finally make out with Peach now.

"I like that you like me a whole lot, but Bowser is my fiance. I'll level with you. I let myself get 'kidnapped' by Bowser on purpose because we're in love." When Peach said 'kidnapped' she curled her fingers in the quotation marks gesture. "I had sex with him before, and that's how the Koopalings came to be. When you knocked every last one of em in the lava, that didn't stop them because the lava that Bowser bought at Walmart was the cheap kind. Yup, the Koopalings are still alive and well."

"I thought we had a relationship... Oh my God! You ARE cheating on me!" Mario deduced.

"We were just friends all along. Sometimes they kiss just for affection. Lately the line between 'just friends' and 'more than friends' has gotten kinda blurred." Peach explained. Bowser stood beside her and they held hands.

"Get her, Yoshi," Mario commanded. Yoshi's frog like tongue stuck on to Peach and Yoshi ate her in one loud gulp. Bowser was massively enraged.

"YOUR PESKY GREEN DINOSAUR ATE MY WIFE! PREPARE TO FEEL MY FULL WRATH!" Bowser stormed off toward his castle.

Bowser got onto his computer and opened up Lunar Magic (if you don't know, it's a program that allows you to edit Super Mario World's levels. Whatever you do, DO NOT show it to children, or else they'll cough up shitty levels packed with artificial difficulty that will make people like Azureblade and ProtonJon recite curse word strings longer than if you tried to write out the googolplex, and if you don't know what a googolplex is, Google is your friend. Or Wikipedia.) After moving a few tiles around, he sighed in frustration.

"I can't think of any new ideas. I want Mario to see that eating my wife has gone a step too far. Welp, there's one last evil hope." Bowser grinned in an evil way. "Maybe I can get some inspiration from YouTube. People are always posting the most brutal levels on there." A hack called Burning in Hell got him particularly interested. "A plot about Mario burning in hell. I like that." He watched Kaizo and Kusottare world. "Why didn't I think of that? Opaque water, invisible coinblocks everywhere, and gravity defying black piranha plants, as if someone hacked levitate onto a Mawhile." One of the videos he watched of Kusottare world was of the player getting stuck for FIVE hours on ONE jump! He also watched the Mario Frustration video, where he laughed at the guy saying 'FUCK YOU, BLOOPER!' and 'WHO PUT THAT THERE?' What he took particular interest in was 'Bowser King Koopa never had level designers of this quality.' Bowser was insulted. "I can make a better game than all these Kaizo makers combined!" The fact that one of the videos he watched was from a hack called 'Mario Must Die' made him want to kill Mario even more now.

Mario was making himself a piece of toast, putting toast in the toaster. "You know what they say. All toasters toast toast." His toast caught on fire.

"Oh cripes!" He made Yoshi spit on the flaming toast to put it out. "Guess I'd better go with plan B: a Poptart." When he reached for a strawberry Poptart, a cat with a Poptart body and a rainbow trail behind it sprang out and scratched Mario's face. Luigi and Toad were giggling.

"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan," the cat meowed.

"Very funny, pulling that practical joke on me when I'm about to get a Poptart. Just for that, you guys will have to forfeit your sleep over that I am gonna have this Thursday."

"Know what? Wanna play ultimate Frisbee?" Luigi changed the subject. Mario happily obliged. They played with a team consisting of Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi. While they were playing, Luigi was making a pass to his fatter brother, but he threw too high and the Frisbee shot right through the window of the castle tower nearby, shattering it.

"Oh God no!" Luigi shivered.

Bowser heard the window to his room break. While he was watching a video of the legendary Item Abuse, his internet connection was lost.

"RAAAWWR!" Bowser kicked the 83 foot thick wall, breaking it. "MY WIRELESS INTERNET IS ESCAPING THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Bowser screamed in an unstoppable rage. He dialed all the Koopalings' cell phone numbers.

"Listen up, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Wendy, Roy, Ludwig, and Larry. Some asshole broke the window to my room, making my wireless internet escape through the window, thus making me lose my internet connection! So get some glass cages and catch the internet before it escapes into space and bring it back to my room. Also, since I know not who committed this heinous act, you all must help patch the window to keep the internet in! Time is of the essence. Not a moment to lose."

"Haha, I win, guys! You all can suck it!" Yoshi bragged.

"Yoshi, such jokes like that are inappropriate."

"I meant this cricket flavored Popsicle that I forgot to pull out at that opportune moment. That is what I meant for you guys to suck, not, you know... Yeah, you all would hate sucking on a cricket flavored Popsicle."

"I thought you didn't win at ultimate Frisbee per se." Toad mused.

"Think Calvin Ball, where you make up the rules as you go. Actually it would be Calvin Frisbee," Luigi corrected himself. Mario gasped as he saw the seven Koopa kids with glass containers.

"Won't Bowser be so proud of us when we catch us some internet so he can continue being inspired." Before they could react, Mario ran out of obscurity and tackled them one by one. Remember how obscenely easy the Koopa kids were in the Super Mario World game, especially Morton, who could be defeated long before he could really do anything? Same deal here. Mario's surprise attack had caused the Koopalings to drop their glass things that they were intending to catch the internet in.

"Blast! We'd better go tell Bowser that there's always the option of going back to dial up," Morton panicked.

"Dial-up, eh? You think I should switch to dial up? Very well, then. I hear it's supposed to get up to about 110 degrees this summer, so I'll want to have the window open as much as possible, given that there's no air conditioning," Bowser done said something.

Th13teen hours later, he really finally had officially really finally officially switched to dial-up. He was having so much fun being on the internet with the window open. And since he did not have any friends, besides Peach, who was now dead, and the seven Koopalings, who were kin and therefore shouldn't count, and no blood relatives, he had no need to call anyone, ever, so he could be on the internet literally all the time if he wanted. He viewed more videos of insane Super Mario World levels to inspire him because he wasn't inspired enough. He was considering something like Pit of Death. He noticed there was a hack called 'Thirteen Hitler,' but sighed in a disappointed way when he found out there were no videos for it.

"Oh shoot, I've been on the computer for eighteen hours today, better take a break," Bowser said in an alarmed state.

This time, Mario was playing hide and seek with Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi. _Better go some place where they'll never find me. _Mario entered the castle of doom and traveled up to Bowser's room, which was surprisingly empty. _Rats, I can't hide in Bowser's stomach. Better improvise a plan B. _So he decided to hide inside the computer, but he couldn't fit.

Sixteen hours later, still no one had found him. _I win. I am too good at this game. _Mario decided to do some surfing on the internet. If Bowser was planning anything, he wanted to be the second to know. He searched the history, and mentally shut down for a while. He could not take another second of watching himself be the chew toy in those torture machines that these people call 'levels.'

After recovering, he made a YouTube account (This is not important, but username: WhatWhatIntheButt2012), took out his camera, and recorded his rant.

"So copyright infringement is defined as anything you use in your video that doesn't belong to you. However, anytime you record using a screen casting software, well, you didn't make it, and even if you did, you still had to learn it, and the knowledge doesn't belong to you, and disclaimer or no, it's still copyright infringement because the knowledge you're using doesn't belong to you. You can't have anyone or anything star in your video because you and all life are all copyright of our Lord God, and therefore do not belong to the uploader, even if he or she was the one who made everything for the video, and is therefore infringement. In fact, by your logic, the only way to NOT violate any copyright at all is to create a universe where you are the God of the universe, and therefore since you are creator, you have no worries about copyright. Since becoming God is impossible, that is why YouTube must be shut down." He encoded his video and clicked upload. Within minutes, it was quickly taken down because he didn't own the copyright to his clothes, anything in Bowser's room, the camera he used to record, anything God made, etc. They must have taken him a bit too seriously.

Within minutes, all YouTube videos everywhere were taken down because of his speech. Mario then got bored, so he started messing around in Lunar Magic. When he opened up the famous level editor, he found that all the levels looked extremely similar to the surrounding environments. _This must be how every game manages to look so different and fresh. _He selected a Muncher and put one up in the air and then made a vertical row of them, and sure enough, in real life the black piranha plants were floating and stacked in real life, too. He then remembered that if Bowser ever came back to this room, he wanted to film himself triumphing when Bowser fell in the lava pit that Mario put there through Lunar Magic. But he had to somehow create the universe so he could never, ever violate anymore copyright. Wait a second. *feels pulse and thus remembers I'm alive.* NOOOOOOOO! Oh wait, wrong thing. Sorry. Got sidetracked by Futurama.

Okay, so Mario remembered Superman when Superman turned back time by making Earth rotate the other way. So if he could grab himself a cape feather, then he could make Earth turn the other way and turn back time. Go for it, you fat bastard!

The Earth turned backward enough to go back before the universe existed. Mario found himself in a literally colorless void. I mean COLORLESS as in black and white count as a colors. Heck, even transparency counts as a color. If you could see where he was, you would agree, no question, that there is absolutely no color at all, not even black, white, gray, or transparency (if anyone reviews this, please tell me what you imagined in that scene just now, if you can). Now what? There was no universe, he got that far. Now he had to create an entire universe from scratch. Mario had never been so stumped in his whole life. He had never been faced with a task as difficult as this. If this was a fanfic about Item Abuse, Pit of Death, or Living on Edge, he would have thanked his lucky stars that he could have a peaceful life compared to this daunting task of creating the universe from scratch. He was beginning to wish that he had never gone back in time to before the universe. Even worse still, time literally wasn't passing, so it's not like he could just wait for the universe to form. And since Mario was copyright of God's creation, he couldn't star in his own video, so he dismembered himself and put himself back together. Congratulations, he copyrighted himself. Now that he was God of his own universe since he was not created by God, but by himself, he could create the universe out of nothing. He did, and now all he had to do now was create everything in it and he would not have to worry about copyright infringement ever again, and he could upload that video of Bowser's defeat at last, without getting booed for copyright.

When Bowser walked into the castle, Mario used the Lunar Magic editor to place a lava pit, which Bowser fell into, and he recorded the whole thing. Now he was safe from Bowser being inspired by extreme platform hell level videos on YouTube.

"Mario, I heard that you created the universe out of nothing somehow, and I want to upload a video to YouTube." So Mario uploaded a video tutorial on how to create your own universe, and before long, there were millions and millions of universes that each had the person whose YouTube channel it is as the God of their universe.


End file.
